Obsesión
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Tsunade es exitosa en su profesión: directora de la universidad más prestigiosa del país. Pero su vida personal es mediocre. Naruto, su alumno, encontrará la forma de ayudarla a salir de aquel círculo dañino. Si la pérdida de Jiraiya los aniquiló, esa misma pérdida los hará unidos / AU, NaruTsu.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**Advertencia**: Sexo explícito, NaruTsu.

**Obsesión**

**.**

**By Lux Lunar**

**.**

Capítulo 1. La soledad

El noticiero anunció los comerciales, y enseguida apareció en la pantalla una banana con cara, brazos y pies, sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a él una sexy pelirroja con un condón en manos, dando a entender que iba a colocárselo a la estúpida banana. Tsunade no podía creer porqué los directivos televisivos permitían que empresas de la industria del preservativo presentara publicidad de tan mala calidad. ¿O era ella ya una vieja anciana que no reconocía el lado vanguardista y evolucionado de las empresas publicitarias?

No quería pensar en ello realmente. Así que tomó el control remoto del televisor y bajó el volumen. Eran ya las once de la noche, en viernes, a sólo pocos días de terminar los labores directivos de la universidad. Sí, ser la directora de una institución de enseñanza superior como lo era Konoha University no era cualquier cosa de poco peso. El estrés iba de caída, con suerte, y sólo debía presentarse en la escuela para la última evaluación docente y la firma de calificaciones finales. Debía sentirse aliviada, quizá hasta contenta, pero no, por extraño que pareciera, se sentía ligeramente abrumada, inconforme, aburrida, y por qué no, deprimida también. No podía explicarlo claramente, no era algo nuevo, tan sólo parecía más acentuado que en otros tiempos.

Con el pensamiento abatido, sintiéndose ridícula, se levantó que aquel fino sofá. Se puso las pantuflas rosadas algo viejas y caminó directo a la cocina. Tenía un poco de hambre; fue al refrigerador a buscar algo qué masticar, deseando que cualquier cosa le ayudara a quitarse esa sensación de pesar sobre sus hombros.

—Malditos cincuentas, no dejaré que me hundan —susurró para sí misma mientras arrastraba los pies desganada. En realidad aún no llegaba a esa edad, pero la temía.

El frío del refrigerio le pegó de lleno en el rostro y las piernas, pues llevaba abierta aquella bata de dormir con estampado de leopardo, y debajo, tan sólo en bragas y en una blusa de tirantes gruesos, usual a la que usan los hombres bajo la ropa, sin sostén, por lo que sus pezones lograron captar el gélido ambiente haciendo que se tensaran, resaltando como botones a través de la delgada blusa.

Encontró una caja de cartón con restos de arroz chino. Alzó una ceja, sin poder recordar cuándo había guardado eso. Por vista parecía aceptable, así que lo sacó dispuesta a alimentarse con ello. Iba a dirigirse al microondas, sin embargo recordó que estaba en su casa y tenía un cansancio crónico mental, emocional y físico, tanto como para concederse deshabilitar algún esfuerzo extra yendo a calentar comida asiática. Tomó una cuchara y empezó a comerse el arroz frío. No estaba tan mal, pensó.

Se recargó en la barra de la cocina y observó el interior de su casa; era una hermosa y lujosa residencia, de dos plantas, cuatro recámaras, tres baños, una alberca en el patio trasero, hasta tenía sótano. Era más que una buena casa, era una mini mansión, y toda para ella sola. Una persona, mucho espacio. Pero no tenía la culpa, ella no la había comprado, era una vieja herencia familiar. Y de pronto le brotó la mágica idea de vender esa casa y quedarse con el dinero para comprar una más pequeña. Se sentía una loca andando entre tantas habitaciones solitarias, ya hasta creía que los fantasmas se aburrían de su compañía. Pero pronto recapacitó; tenía dinero ya como para regalar esa casa a alguien y comprar otra, y quizá hasta dos.

—Todos los Senju eran unos avaros arrogantes —dijo, mentalizando la riqueza de sus antepasados.

No, vender la casa sería problemático. Los agentes de bienes raíces eran unos peleles incompetentes, no necesitaba tratar con ninguno.

El arroz casi estaba por acabarse y Tsunade aún sentía un hueco en el estómago. De pronto, empezó a creer que comiera lo que comiera, nunca lograría llenar ese espacio vacío.

Se quedó en silencio, escuchando sólo el lejano murmullo del televisor y descubriendo una gran verdad. Sí, ahora lo reconocía a regañadientes. Empezaba a incomodarle esa soledad latente de cada noche en su hogar. ¿Hogar? ¿Lo era? No sabía en qué momento dejó hundirse en esa casa plana y lujosa sin darse cuenta. Era demasiado para ella, volvía a repetirse. Movió la cabeza en negación y dejó la caja de arroz en la barra. Si le gustaran los gatos, quizá sería diferente. Pero no, ni gatos, ni perros, ni peces, ni nada. Iba a quedarse sola, empezó a creer. Se había alejado de muchas personas y familia no tenía. Su antigua asistente había sido trasladada a otra universidad, y sus amigos… bueno, los había perdido uno a uno, poco a poco, de distintas maneras.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. La rubia salió de sus pensamientos de balazo, sintiéndose ligeramente alarmada. ¿Visitas a estas horas? No tenía idea, y no se movió de su lugar, imaginándose que no era real tal vez, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Se sintió sorprendida, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien acudiera a su puerta.

Se amarró bien la bata al cuerpo y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrir. Se fijó por la ventana, recorriendo la cortina y asomando un ojo, tratando de descubrir quién estaba allí afuera tocando su timbre, y cuando reconoció al visitante, frunció el ceño, sin poderlo creer. De pronto, ya no se sentía tan incómoda, más bien empezó a sentirse ligeramente indignada. Era nada más y nada menos que un alumno de Konoha Univertity, y uno muy conocido; Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade bufó airada y decidió abrir la puerta, dispuesta a quejarse con aquel rubio inoportuno. Pero tan sólo la puerta se abrió, a Tsunade se le cortaron las palabras. Allí estaba aquel delgado muchacho, con esos rubios cabellos desordenados y cara vivaz. Lo que desorbitó a la rubia, fue que esperó encontrarse a un mocoso escuálido, y no a un mocoso de casi un metro ochentaicinco centímetros, que le hizo levantar la vista de su pecho hasta su cara, ligeramente sorprendida. El Uzumaki enseño una sonrisa de inmediato. Tsunade sabía que ya no era aquel niño de trece años que conoció en la secundaria, no, ahora era un hombre de veintiún años, de hombros amplios, más alto que ella.

La rubia despejó su mente, dándose cuenta que no debía impresionarse tanto, pues sólo lo había dejado de ver por seis meses. Así que hizo una mueca intolerante, imaginándose que quizá no tenía el cuerpo de un puberto, pero seguramente la mentalidad seguía intacta.

—Con que eres tú, Naruto —dijo aún al filo de la puerta—. ¿No pudiste esperar hasta el día lunes para avisarme que ya habías regresado de Corea?

Naruto parecía contento, aunque daba un aire de seriedad.

—Lo siento, abuela, pero tenía que venir a verla en cuanto antes, y no recordaba donde vivía.

—¿Abuela otra vez? Mocoso grosero…

Naruto rió.

—Oh, lo siento abue… digo, directora Senju, olvidé esa parte. Pero prometo no volver a mencionar esa palabra para referirme a usted, ¡dattebayo!

Tsunade quedó ligeramente perpleja cuando lo escuchó hablar. ¿Era realmente el mismo Naruto, hiperactivo, flojo y obstinado? No, no del todo. Empezó a creer que había un cambio en él, en su personalidad, en su modo de hablar, hasta en sus modales. ¿Maduro? No exactamente, quizá más centrado y observador. El intercambio estudiantil había hecho una gran evolución en él, ¿o sólo lo imaginaba?

Se sintió ajena la situación y por ello, también mejoró su postura, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más apto, que no fuera el Uzumaki.

—Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí? ¿O crees que me tragaré eso de que sólo querías saludarme?

—Además de eso, quería hablar con usted… —le miró un momento, como si estuviera apenado—. Si me lo permite.

La rubia lo observó por breves segundos, y de pronto sintió un poco de curiosidad por dos cosas. Quería saber qué era aquello que iba a decirle tan importante como para llegar a su casa casi a medianoche, y dos, aún estaba intrigada por su modo de comportarse. No era habitual. Así que después de pensarlo, decidió dejarlo pasar, haciéndose a un lado. Naruto sonrió y entró enseguida. Tsunade cerró la puerta y le observó de espaldas; llevaba jeans oscuros, tenis deportivos, un saco formal y una camisa de botones, todo un atuendo universitario; entre lo casual y lo presentable. Después desvió la vista a su propia ropa, dándose cuenta que debajo de esa bata tenía tan solo ropa interior. Se amarró aun más la bata.

—Pasa, siéntate en la sala, iré a ponerme algo más de ropa —le comentó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

—¡No directora Senju, no se vaya! —le detuvo el rubio, de pie cerca de ella. Tsunade se detuvo en seco, sin entender. Naruto continuó—. No me quedaré mucho tiempo, en serio, sólo quería decirle una cosa.

Por extraño que fuera, Tsunade no se movió, captando las palabras del rubio.

Naruto se dirigió a la sala, tomando en cuenta el comentario de la anfitriona. Esto le hizo pensar a la rubia que la charla podía no ser corta como lo hacía notar él. No sentía pena en andar en bata, una mujer de su edad ya no se dejara llevar por ese tipo de cosas, así que no le tomó importancia, accedió a quedarse con aquella bata y le siguió a la sala.

Naruto se sentó frente a la televisión, mirando el comercial que pasaban en ese momento. Tsunade se sentó en un sillón casi frente a él, mientras se acomodaba un rebelde mechón de cabello que se había salido de su coleta. Una vez en silencio, Naruto apagó el televisor y le dio la cara. Tsunade seguía viendo algo distinto, quizá en su mirada, como algo oculto, secreto.

—Bien, dime lo que pasa… —la rubia le ordenó con voz cálida, y al ver que él tardó en responder, intentó adivinar—. ¿Se trata de Hinata? ¿Tienen problemas?

—No, no, para nada, ella… —hizo una pausa—. Está bien.

Tsunade alzó una ceja.

—¿Sólo bien? ¿Quieres decir, siguen juntos?

—Sí, bien. Y también, seguimos juntos, pero no es de lo que vine a hablar.

El Uzumaki se tomó las manos y empezó a entrelazar los dedos sin dejar de moverlos. Tsunade empezó a presentir algo extraño. Naruto le clavó la vista, con aquellas brillantes pupilas celestes.

—El tiempo que estuve en Corea, lo utilicé para otras cosas además de estudiar —comenzó a explicar, aunque parecía dificultársele confesar algo, pues dudaba antes de hablar—. No estaba seguro si empezar a realizar una investigación por mi parte era lo correcto, y tampoco sabía si la información que tenía era real. Pero lo hice. Inicié la búsqueda de los asesinos de mi padrino, Jiraiya. Y los encontré…

Tsunade sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando escuchó aquello, y el nombre de Jiraiya. Sus ojos se expandieron ligeramente, sin caber en sí. Aún le costó trabajo comprender lo que Naruto le había dicho. Pero, ¿cómo se había atrevido? Eso había sido demasiado peligroso, un joven como él detrás de un pasado negro y violento. Quería quejarse, o exigirle que le explicara por qué había hecho aquello tan poco cuerdo.

—¿Cómo… se te ocurrió hacer esa estupidez…?

Naruto la interrumpió.

—Fui tras ellos —explicó mientras miraba a la rubia—. Logré estar frente a frente con el líder de la banda de criminales… quería matarlo. Quería matarlos a todos —su voz se manchó de rabia—. Pero no pude, ellos me agarraron a la fuerza para que los escuchara… me confesaron que mi padrino había estado unido a su grupo de crimen organizado, y que él conocía el costo que debía pagar al abandonarlos. La muerte.

Tsunade lo escuchó, mientras traía a su memoria aquella confesión de Jiraiya. La última vez que lo vio con vida, él le prometió que iba a cerrar un círculo de su vida pasada, que lo haría del modo bien, y quizá con ello podía no volver a verla. Entonces se marchó sin decir a donde, y poco después apareció muerto en la profundidad de un lago cerca de Tokio.

Las pupilas de Tsunade temblaron, su mirada se desconectó de la realidad, y la culpa empezó a abofetearla de mil maneras. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas de dolor empezaron a caer de sus ojos, manchando su rostro. Naruto la observó profundamente, percibiendo el dolor de ella en carne propia. Él sabía que para su padrino Jiraiya, Tsunade era la única, la mujer con quien deseaba terminar su vida en paz, en felicidad. Una tarde se lo confesó, y él lo comprendió aunque dio a entender lo contrario. Pero ahora, no podía más portarse como un tonto. Debía hacerse responsable de sus actos. El haber ido a Corea a descubrir la verdad detrás de la muerte de su padrino, lo volvió responsable de los daños colaterales.

Viendo a la directora Senju, supo que debía estar a su lado en un momento como tal, compadeciéndola en su dolor, quizá soportando su furia. Pero Tsunade no lloró, parecía estar aguantándose algo por dentro. Dura como el hierro, así quería mostrarse. Pero un sentimiento nuevo la invadió.

—Fue mi culpa… —susurró, viendo un punto fijo en la pared.

Naruto se sorprendió de esa confesión y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede decir eso. Mi padrino nos mantuvo a todos en secreto su pasado, nadie se imaginaba algo así. De algún modo quería mantenernos lejos de sus problemas, por eso lo ocultó. Y cuando trató ir a la policía para confesar sus crímenes, ellos lo aniquilaron.

—No lo ocultó… —respondió Tsunade, esta vez mirándolo fijamente—. Yo lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Le dije que nunca estaría en paz con él si no enmendaba sus errores. Y cuando nosotros… —hizo una pausa. Naruto presintió que un dolor le punzó duramente en su corazón. La rubia siguió—. Cuando nosotros intentamos iniciar nuestra vida juntos, él intentó complacerme. Yo lo orillé a su muerte.

Naruto se sorprendió enormemente. Creía que él era el único que sabía sobre el oscuro pasado de su padrino. Ahora se daba cuenta cuán unidos eran Jiraiya y Tsunade. Entonces se daba cuenta que él lo había hecho por ella. Su rendición fue por amor. Eso lo desconcertó aún más, pues había abierto un libro cerrado en la vida de Tsunade, trayéndole aún más amargura. Eso le hizo sentirse fatal.

—No debe de culparse… —estaba a punto de llamarla por su nombre, pero se detuvo.

—No te imaginas lo que es sentirse la arma que asesinó al amor de su vida… —las lágrimas no se detenían, pero ella no pretendía romper en llanto, iba a aguantárselo todo —. Nunca debí pedirle que limpiara su pasado —dijo, mientras parecía perder fuerza, pues trató de ponerse de pie, pero en un flaqueo, cayó al suelo.

Naruto se levantó de inmediato e intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sosteniéndola por la cintura y agarrándola de un brazo, pero Tsunade se zafó, dejándose en el suelo de la alfombra, respirando irregularmente, sintiéndose pésimo y furiosa consigo misma.

—Lo hecho, hecho está… mi padrino hubiera preferido la muerte antes de verla a usted insatisfecha.

Tsunade escuchó las palabras de Naruto, percibiendo la razón y concordancia en sus palabras. Presintió que lo ocurrido a Jiraiya lo marcó de tal modo que se volvió más consciente de los demás, de ella misma, de la triste situación. Sintió un verdadero apoyo de su parte, y quería darle las gracias, pero no podía aún con la culpa, no se sentía hábil para dar gracias. Sentía que necesitaba redimirse de un modo, o quizá un castigo.

Naruto aprovechó ese momento de silencio para sacar de su bolsillo un sobre. Se lo extendió a la rubia, quien tardó en reaccionar para sostenerlo. Naruto vio en sus ojos un destello, quizá de esperanza. Sentía que su deber era aliviar un poco su corazón roto.

—El líder de aquella organización me dejó ir, diciendo que estábamos a mano —musitó en voz tenue—. Y me regresó la última pertenencia que mi padrino llevaba consigo en día de su muerte… ábrelo, por favor —de un momento a otro, Naruto dejó de hablar de "usted", para tutearla, inconscientemente.

Tsunade apenas percibió eso, anonadada aún con aquel sobre. Lentamente lo abrió, aunque sus manos temblaban, y pudo descubrir una fotografía; era ella, cuando era un poco más joven, antes de la cirugía facial de rejuvenecimiento. Era la verdadera Tsunade, con poco busto, cara redonda, expresión divertida y con una enorme sonrisa, distraída, como si la foto hubiera sido tomada a escondidas.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la boca y las pupilas volvieron a temblarle, pero esta vez no dejó ir las lágrimas. Se mantuvo seria observando la fotografía. Naruto miraba su expresión, y reconoció que ya no era la misma mujer de la fotografía, había cambiado, pero aún así no dejaba de ser la mujer más importante para Jiraiya. Era bella, y hasta cierto punto, lucía mucho más joven de lo que era. Aún con las cirugías, no perdía esa flama de juventud.

Tsunade suspiró. El rubio creyó que su expresión mejoró, pues parecía más tranquila.

—Ese idiota… —murmuró con cierta gracia—. Me espiaba para fotografiarme.

Naruto empezó a reír, aunque intentó ser discreto. Tsunade volvió la vista a él, clavándose en su expresión risueña, y de cierto modo, viéndolo con cariño, fraternalmente. Sin esforzarse mucho, sonrió dulcemente, sintiéndose de pronto relajada. Porque era una adulta, no una niña que se rompía fácilmente. Era una mujer que debía entender la vida de modo realista. No quería amargar los días que le quedaban de existencia con arrepentimientos, quería encontrar el modo de revivir sus días y olvidar el pasado que había sido cruel con ella.

Así que le tomó una mano al rubio, con calidez, y le miró profundamente.

—Gracias, Naruto.

Él intentó sonreír, y aceptó la caricia.

—No hay de qué directora.

La rubia pareció incomodarse con tal denominación y rió.

—¡Vamos Naruto! Prefiero que me vuelvas a decir abuela, a que me digas directora. Siento que no he abandonado la universidad. Déjalo, sí, sólo llámame por mi nombre.

—Lo siento, T-Tsunade… —batalló en decirlo, pero lo hizo.

La madura mujer emitió un suspiro, sin dejar de ver la fotografía.

—Este idiota, nunca aprendió… —sonrió—. Sólo espero que nunca se haya ido con arrepentimientos a su tumba.

—Creo que al final hizo lo último que debía… creo que no tuvo arrepentimientos.

Tsunade volvió a verlo, observando nítidamente su rostro, como si fuera otro hombre y no Naruto. Su forma de hablar, simplemente le hacía pensar que era alguien diferente. Estaba agradecida, por varias cosas; el haber descubierto la verdad sobre Jiraiya, y el haber estado a su lado mientras pasaba por ese duro momento. No sabía cómo expresar la gratitud. Además, sabía que él también sufría por la muerte de su padrino. Lo veía fuerte en ese instante, pero no se imaginaba la cumbre de su dolor. Lo ocultaba de forma diligente. Y saber eso, le consternó, así que intentó aminorar la situación.

—Jiraiya estaría muy orgulloso al ver en lo que te has convertido —sonrió la rubia.

—¿En lo que me he convertido?

—Claro. Eres casi un abogado. Sólo te faltan unos cuentos días y te gradúas de la universidad. Además, veo en ti algo bueno… sé que Jiraiya estaría complacido.

Naruto intentó sonreír, aunque no era muy bueno con los halagos, mucho menos por parte de las mujeres. Se rascó la nuca y asintió.

—Los dos lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no? —se dirigió a ella—. Usted, Tsunade, es la mujer más profesional que haya conocido en mi vida.

—¡Oh, por favor! No necesitas halagarme, no ocupas puntos extras para graduarte —bromeó.

—Hablo en serio. Y no sólo yo lo decía. Mi padrino siempre tenía algo que decir de usted, y era algo bueno.

Tsunade sonrió, observándolo una vez más con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos alrededor de sus grandes pupilas cafés.

Sin poderse abstenerse, alargó una mano hacia el rostro del rubio, tan sólo para acariciar su mejilla. Naruto no se movió, bajó la vista al suelo, quizá dándose cuenta que la directora nunca había sido tan amable con él, presintiendo que había hecho algo bueno, a ella. Sabía que después del trágico evento, Tsunade no había quedado muy bien. Por eso estaba satisfecho ahora.

Pasó quizá media hora más, tiempo que ambos charlaron sobre muchas cosas, incluyendo la escuela y las experiencia de vivir en Corea. También continuaron recordando a Jiraiya, contando anécdotas graciosas de él, como el de su hábito por escribir novela erótica, casi pornográfica. Tsunade no dejaba de llamarlo pervertido, aunque en sus palabras había un deje de nostalgia.

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche, Tsunade se puso de pie. Naruto la imitó poco después.

—Es tarde —dijo ella.

—Es cierto. Debo de regresarle el auto al idiota de Sasuke, me lo prestó sólo por una hora.

—¿Y lo necesita ahora?

—Sí, bueno, los dejé a todos en el bar. Seguro me estarán esperando.

Tsunade se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él había acudido a su casa cuando tenía una celebración por allí en algún bar, con el resto de sus compañeros. Pero no quiso realizar ningún comentario sobre ello. Más bien, intentó mostrar un poco de gratitud.

—Bueno, pues antes de que te vayas mínimo tómate una taza de té, afuera debe hacer frío.

—Ni que lo diga, está helando —dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana—. Su casa es tan caliente, que no lo recordaba.

Tsunade sonrió y le pidió que se pusiera cómodo en el sofá mientras traía la tetera, y enseguida se perdió en la puerta de la cocina.

Para Naruto, esta experiencia no dejaba de ser dolorosa. No podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento y la tortura que vivió su padrino en manos de aquellos asesinos. Le dolía el saber que no le vería jamás. Pero algo le insistía en encontrar el modo de refugiarse en un mejor pensamiento. La idea de charlar sobre Jiraiya con alguien tan unido a él, era poco posible, y sabía que Tsunade era quizá la única persona con quien podría compartir el sentimiento.

Así que se animó a sonreír una vez más, mientras miraba a su alrededor, admirando la enorme sala bien amueblada de la directora. Pasaron casi diez minutos, pero Tsunade no había vuelto a la sala, y no lograba escuchar ningún ruido en la habitación contigua. Extrañado, el rubio se puso de pie y la llamó por su nombre, sin obtener respuesta. Por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, y al asomarse, se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Frente a la barra, donde estaban las dos tazas y la tetera humeando el té caliente, yacía la rubia, apoyando una mano sobre la meza, y con la otra se cubría el rostro, reprimiendo un llanto que amenazaba con perder el control. Naruto quedó el ligero shock, pues no esperaba que ella se quebrara realmente después de todo lo que habían charlado. Pero pensó que era un idiota; cómo podría saber la magnitud del sufrimiento de Tsunade.

La rubia sollozaba en un incontenible dolor. Naruto se acercó un poco, sin saber qué decir.

—Tsunade… —susurró débilmente.

—¡Lo arruiné todo! —chilló en medio de las lágrimas, sin destaparse el rostro—. ¡Lo alejé de mí, lo asesiné! ¡Y ahora estoy sola, sin él, sin nada!

Naruto, impresionado, la observó, sintiendo una dura punzada en el pecho.

—No diga eso…

—¡Lo arruiné, lo arruiné! —repitió deshecha—. ¡Estoy vacía, moriré así, sin él, sola!

—Basta, no diga eso, Tsunade.

—Me siento tan sola… —las palabras de la rubia empezaron a ser inentendibles entre el llanto.

Naruto vio cómo la mujer temblaba, mientras sus palabras se insertaban en su mente. Quería mostrarle que él estaba con ella, apoyándola, no la dejaría sola. Así que cortó la estrecha distancia que los separaba y un poco dubitativo, se acercó a su espalda, rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura, de modo que su cara quedó muy cerca de su cuello.

—No la dejaré sola —susurró Naruto muy cerca de su oído.

Tsunade no dejó de llorar, aún sintiendo la calidez de aquel abrazo. Sin embargo, su llanto fue disolviéndose poco a poco, sólo para quedar en vestigios de un sollozo mal armando. Ante aquel profundo silencio, la rubia empezó a calmarse. Dejó que el dolor se aminorara, que su alma quebrada descansara en paz. La calidez del cuerpo de su alumno le traía una sensación de refugio, que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie la tomaba así, entre sus brazos. No había hecho nada por deshacer aquel gesto del rubio, quien aún la tenía bien sujeta, mientras sus manos tocaban su vientre. Sentía una especie de armonía en aquella unión, como las que sienten las personas desprotegidas cuando encuentran a su salvador.

Se sentía tan cómoda, que inconscientemente su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, logrando chocar la nuca con el rostro del rubio.

Naruto sintió la respiración de ella moderarse, y entre sus brazos, experimentó una profunda calma de la cual no había probado antes. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, regulando sus emociones, dándose soporte físico a la vez. El único sonido vivo en aquella habitación, era el de su respiración. Naruto no tenía intenciones de separarse de ella, estaba tibio, y además, algo más empezó a hacerse real; su olor. El de su cabello, que estaba justo en su nariz. El rubio cerró los ojos, y aspiró dicha fragancia, única y deliciosa. Era un olor de jazmín mezclado con avellanas. No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero deseo que ese olor jamás se acabara.

Mientras, Tsunade descansaba, algo más empezó a agradarle; eso era la respiración de él, justamente sobre su oreja. Podía sentir como exhalaba oxígeno sobre su piel en una secuencia que la mantenía inmóvil, tan sólo para desear volver a experimentarlo. Pudo percibir su aliento, fresco y agradable. Así que cerró los ojos, y mientras aspiraba ese olor, su pecho empezó a elevarse más y más, ya que llenaba por completo de aire sus pulmones.

Naruto sabía que era ella, Tsunade, aquella altiva mujer que ejercía un poder descomunal. Pero esa vez era algo más que eso, pues se trataba de una mujer que pedía a gritos que la salvaran de su soledad, la misma soledad que él compartía al haber perdido a Jiraiya. Ambos estaban en el mismo pozo, solos y abandonados por la misma persona. Tsunade complementaba ese añico de turbia soledad, esa mujer podía apoyarlo como nadie más. Además, le gustaba el tacto de su cuerpo tibio, le gustaba esa unión. Algo empezaba a hacerle creer que no debía despegar su cuerpo de ella.

Y motivado ante la idea de que en ese momento no podían separarse, Naruto hizo su primer movimiento. Acarició el plano abdomen de la esbelta mujer, suavemente, sobre la delgada blusa. El rubio abrió ligeramente los ojos, sólo para comprobar que Tsunade seguía en un trance con su respiración. Con esa señal, sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a responder a algo más, a una nueva sensación, así que sin poderse reprimir más, el rubio acarició su suave estómago metiendo la mano bajo la blusa, todo de modo lento y cuidadoso, mientras sus manos sentían la textura de la tersa piel de aquella mujer mayor relativamente joven.

Tsunade, instintivamente, sintiendo una punzada de fruición ante ese tacto, reclinó aún más su cabeza hacia atrás.

Naruto se mordió el labio tenuemente, pues algo había comenzado con ese gesto de la rubia. Empezó a darse cuenta de la fascinación de esa mujer esbelta, con aquella deliciosa fragancia. Y creyendo que tenía una posibilidad de llevar aquel dulce acto en algo más lejos, algo que quizá los conectara además de los cuerpos, intentó llevarla a otro nivel. La bata se abrió ante el movimiento. Como bandeja de plata, se atrevió a subir su mano, aún por debajo de la blusa, hacia el pecho de la rubia. Pronto, pudo sentir la curva naciente que daba forma a un seno de tamaño descomunal, firme y suave. Esa mujer se cargaba unas tetas de casi doble copa D, enormes. Y al sentir la textura de pecho, una punzada le recorrió el cuerpo al rubio, una que terminó debajo de su abdomen. Se contrajo por unos segundos, en un choque casi eléctrico que aterrizó en su pene, mientras se hacía palpable una erección amenazante en crecer aún más.

Tsunade se había abandonado a aquellas caricias como una devota. No recordaba donde estaba su sentido común, su raciocinio, su consciencia, y poco le importaba encontrarlo. ¿Era Naruto quien la tocaba de ese modo? Sí, lo era, y eso no le molestó. Las sensaciones que habían inundado su cuerpo en manos de su alumno, la habían dejado indefensa, vulnerable, sumisa a su poder. La última vez que se había masturbado había sido hace casi un mes, y un toqueteo como aquel no se comparaba con las cálidas manos de ese muchacho. Más aún, cuando sintió un bulto duro chocar contra sus nalgas, supo que iba a perder el control, sin retorno. Estuvo a punto de gemir, pero sólo hizo una mueca de excitación.

El rubio sintió la aceptación de su cuerpo, y continuó masajeando aquel enorme y redondo seno, que caía pesado por su tamaño, lo que lo hacía aún más deseable para él. Pasó los dedos sobre aquel pezón duro, y sintió la diferente fibra de piel, como un montículo de carne dispuesto a volverlo loco. Lo rozó una y otra vez, mientras empezaba a respirar diferente, entrecortado debido a la excitación. Comenzó a fantasear con morder ese pedacito de carne, aunque quería algo más que sólo un pezón, así que bajó la otra mano desocupada, lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarla, hasta debajo de aquellas finas bragas, por su pelvis, lo que ocasionó que ella gimiera. Naruto no se detuvo, y bajó la mano sintiendo las hebras de cabello púbico infiltrarse entre sus dedos, para después sentir un calor hirviente en las yemas, percibiendo que se acercaba a su dulce abertura. Tocó los pliegues de piel, húmedos, demasiados suaves, calientes. Sus dedos bajaron despacio, hasta que localizó aquel montículo rosado, culpable de millones de atractivas sensaciones.

Tsunade no pudo más, y volvió a gemir, ansiosa hasta la última fibra de piel. Ladeó su cara, sedienta y excitada, sin abrir los ojos, en busca de la boca de él, quien tan sólo sentir la respiración de ella en su cara, abrió los labios, logrando que en un instante, estuvieran besándose como dos locos ávidos.

Las lenguas se movían con necesidad dentro de la boca del otro. Tsunade prefería no respirar con tal de no dejar de saborear aquellos labios, aquella lengua tersa, aquel jugo que él le daba. Naruto presionó sus dedos aún más fuerte sobre el clítoris y sobre todos aquel manjar de pliegues vaginales llenos de sensores de placer. En cierto momento, entre el beso pasional y las caricias vaginales, Tsunade se giró completamente para quedar frente a él, sin abrir los ojos, ahora aferrando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de él, sin dejar un espacio libre entre los cuerpos, entregando sus besos desesperados.

La rubia gemía en su boca, y lo aprisionaba a él, deseando que la penetrara en ese instante, pero a la vez temerosa de llevar todo demasiado rápido. No podía creer el placer que sentía con aquellas caricias, e imaginarse llevar todo a un nivel superior, la hizo humedecerse como no había pasado en mucho tiempo. Así que se separó de su boca, dejando a un Naruto totalmente excitado, desconectando su ansiosa mano de sus labios inferiores. El rubio quiso volver a tocarla abajo, estaba ansioso de volver a unir sus labios y un poco extrañado porque ella rompiera el beso. Pero Tsunade pegó su frente contra la de él, con aquel rostro manchado de rubor, debido al acaloro y la previa actividad lasciva. Observó su expresión; sus ojos entrecerrados, listo para atacarla de nuevo, deseoso de besarla, poseerla. Para ella, eso fue un gol a su ego. De pronto se sintió la mujer más sensual del universo. Sin embargo hizo un gesto tan fraternal, como lo hace una madre, que Naruto quedó perturbado.

Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior y colocó el dedo pulgar sobre los labios hinchados del rubio, acariciándolos con deseo, pero reteniéndose a sí misma.

—Iré a mi habitación… —dijo, y volvió a sonreír de modo entrañable. Se encaminó hacia la salida de la cocina, con la bata de dormir mal acomodada, escondiendo aquellas maravillosas curvas.

Naruto la vio marcharse y se quedó ahí parado, sin comprender del todo qué había ocurrido. ¿Se despidió de él? ¿O le quiso dar una señal para que la siguiera? Se molestó por no ser tan inexperto en ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Pero qué había pasado?, se preguntó. Se vio a sí mismo, con una enorme erección palpitándole bajo el pantalón, ardiéndole, quemándole la piel. No podía creer que todo había acabado, no. No quería pensar eso. Así que después de dos minutos, tiempo que utilizó para regularizar su respiración y establecer sus emociones, salió de la cocina.

Al salir, se dio cuenta de la señal que había estado esperando: justo camino a las escaleras, estaba la bata de dormir de Tsunade. Más adelante, en los primeros escalones, estaba aquella delgada blusa que llevaba puesta.

Algo en el interior del rubio volvió a encenderse, y aquella erección dubitativa volvió a ponerse dura como hierro. Sonrió, mientras miles de fantasías atacaron sus pensamientos y se proyectaban en su mente, y sin pensarlo más, subió escaleras arriba.

.

¡Konnichiwa gente! Les triago un fic que ya había escrito hace un par de meses, pero no quería publicarlo hasta que iniciara el segundo capítulo. Como verán, tengo algunas histrorias sin terminar, cof casitodas cof, pero esto debía publicarlo, de ya. ¿Qué les pareció la crackeada a quinta potencia? ¡Déjenme saber sus opiniones acá abajo! Todo es bienvenido. ¡Chao!


End file.
